


SSSSlick by A Myriad of Persons

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, First Times, M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An incomplete serial drabble from the early days. A Jim and Blair story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SSSSlick by A Myriad of Persons

**Author's Note:**

> Archivist Note: A drabble is a story (or story part) told in exactly 100 words. Drabbles are of two varities: stand alones (complete in and of themselves in one part) and serial (each part being 100 words long and usually by different authors). This is a serial drabble started in the days before there was a senad or an sxf. And while incomplete, it is part of this fandom's history and should be shared.
> 
> Two more things. First, some drabble writers won't like a particular direction a drabble is going. This is why you might encounter an "alternate" thread which jumps off from the main thread at some point. That's one nice thing about a drabble: it's flexibility! And second, if two writers collided and wrote the same drabble part, the person who started the drabble would doctor it. Instructions on how this was handled are usually contained within the drabble. 
> 
> That's it. Have fun and now here's..... SSSSlick (Sentinel Slash Sluts)!

## SSSSlick

by A Myriad of Persons

Author's disclaimer: None of us owned them, we just liked playing with them. No money made. All rights to the original copyholders.

* * *

Part 1 - Ann 

Blair caught his breath, pausing as he listened for the noise he thought he'd heard. 

Nothing. 

He shook his head and resumed his motions, one hand stroking firmly, the other cupping and squeezing. 

He let his eyes fall closed, tipped his head back, and conjured up a fantasy. 

//He was teaching Jim another meditation technique, Jim relaxed and open. Blair leaned forward, taking advantage of his friend's closed eyes, and kissed him. 

Jim's eyes flew open and Blair paused, then felt his cock stiffen further as Jim reached out to him....// 

Jim stood outside Blair's door, hearing, smelling, and wondering. 

* * *

Part 2 - Jackie 

Jim leaned against the wall, eyes falling closed, his heightened senses rapidly forming a picture that instinctively caused his cock to throb and fill, the vision of Blair behind his mind's eye smiling and reaching up dreamily, throwing strong arms around his neck, then pressing warm lips against his own. Reaching down with a stifled moan to ease the painful pressure in his groin, he bumped into an unfamiliar hand. 

"Here," A soft voice whispered. "Let me do that." 

* * *

Alt Part 3 - Cherri 

Blair's hand stroked Jim's length ever so lightly, causing the Sentinel to gasp and cum. 

The Anthropologist raised up on his toes to whisper in Jim's ear. "I understand. You will learn to tone your senses down so that you can enjoy all the sexual pleasures for as long as you wish but now..." Blair rubbed his hands down Jim's hips. "Let's shower. By the time we are done, you will be ready again." 

Jim smiled. "Do you think you can wait that long?" 

Blair looked at what he imagined was his partner's messy groin. "Sure." He cocked his head. "I only deal with that kind of mess after showers." 

* * *

Part 3 - James 

Without thinking he pushed himself forward, pressing against the warm hand enclosing him. He gasped as fingers slid down, firmly stroking. 

"Wha.. what are you doing?" The whisper sounded strange even to him. 

Blair smirked. "Surely you've done this before, Jim?" 

He could only swallow, clenching his jaw in sheer disbelief. But oh, it felt so good... He heard himself moan and thought seriously about ripping his clothes off. He tilted his head instead, leaning forward. 

Oh god, those lips. He'd never imagined what they must taste like but now.. his sense of taste careened into focus and he opened his mouth. 

Reality slammed into his gut as the stranger's tongue met his own. Opening his eyes, he gazed around the club. 

* * *

Part 4 - Ann 

*What the hell am I doing?* Curiosity was one thing, he'd been watching Blair for a week or so, ever since he'd become aware of the desires he was having. But to let a stranger be a substitute.... 

"Sorry," Jim managed, his lips still tingling, "I really shouldn't be here...." 

The shorter man shook his head and turned away, leaving Jim with a feeling that no matter what happened with Blair, it wouldn't leave him feeling... cheap, like this. 

He moved toward the door, not sure if he'd be able to tell Blair, but sure that this was no better. 

* * *

Part 5 - James 

He left the club, not trying to apologise to the man he'd rejected so abruptly. Whether it was his heightened senses or just guilt, fear, whatever-- the smoke was overpowering, the music harsh and grating, the sweat and musk more like stench than arousal. All he wanted was clean air and home. 

Blair watched him go-- too shocked to see him to think of calling out. Ignoring his friend's question and leering joke at his sudden staring, he stood up and headed for the door. Why, he wasn't certain. Halfway to the door he stopped. Jim was probably working. 

* * *

Part 6 - Ann 

He stood in the club, surrounded by noise, jostled by dancers, trying to convince himself that his partner was working on a case. A case he hadn't heard of, and that Jim hadn't made any effort to tell him about. A case in which Jim hadn't really looked at the club's occupants (Blair wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed at not being seen). 

Sure. Jim could be working on a case. 

Or he could have been.... 

*What?* he asked himself cynically. *Looking for a man? Looking for you?* 

* * *

Jim sighed, discouraged. What exactly had this little trip proven? 

* * *

Part 7 - James 

A hand rubbed at his neck. "He's gone. Great taste, man. I always said." 

Blair looked over at his friend Michael, and slowly grinned to hide his real feelings. "What can I tell you? It's a talent." 

"Speaking of talents... we gonna hang out all night or what? Now that tall, dark, and mysterious is gone I don't see anyone worth picking up." 

"You're right." Blair set down his empty bottle. "How about we head back to your place, then?" 

They left the club and headed for Blair's car. Michael made a friendly grab, pulling Blair into a deep liplock. 

* * *

Part 8 - Miss Muffet 

"Hey, look at the fags!" 

Blair and Michael jerked apart. Seven men quickly surrounded the two, cutting off avenues of escape. Grim faces of hatred, knuckles hardened with brass, and boots with steel toes made very short work of both young men, left behind carelessly in a filthy gutter. Unconscious and beaten badly, they lay unheeding in the pitch blackness of nightfall. 

* * *

Jim had no sooner entered the apartment when his cell phone went off. "Ellison." 

Thirty seconds later he was out the door. *Oh, god, please...* Praying silently that Blair would be all right, Jim raced into the night. 

* * *

Part 9 - Ann 

Jim ran into the emergency room, digging out his shield to speed things along. "Blair Sandburg," he demanded of a nurse. 

Led to a cubicle, Jim stood still for long moments, his emotions and his senses bombarding him. 

Fear. Relief at the sound of a monitor, indicating a steady heartbeat. The smells of smoke, and beer, and blood, and 'hospital'. Pained sympathy at the badly bruised face. Anger at himself for letting him get so close. Anger at whoever had done this. 

"Jim?" 

His hand went involuntarily to hold his friend's hand. 

"Were you.... Why were you at the Screaming Eagle?" 

* * *

Part 10 - James 

"Are you all right?" Jim ignored the other man's question. He searched what he could see of Blair, seeing bruises that he knew looked bad but usually meant little. But the nurse would have said if it were serious, right? He found himself rubbing his thumb along the back of Blair's hand. 

"Yeah, I think so." He sounded OK. "They usually don't attack when you're with someone. Guess they didn't see either of us as much of a threat." 

"They usually... has this happened before?" 

Well, that meant Jim wasn't on a case looking for the current group of bashers. 

* * *

ALTERNATE thread Part 8 - Ann 

Jim sat in his truck and stared, dumbfounded. That WAS Blair! 

Starting the engine, he threw the truck into gear, not sure what he was going to do, but sure that he _wasn't_ going to sit and watch while Blair kissed someone else. 

Skidding to a stop beside the pair, Jim leaned over and opened the passenger door. "Get in!" 

The friend grinned at him, then patted Blair on the ass. "Looks like you got lucky, man!" 

"Now," Jim ordered. 

Too stunned to think, Blair just got into the truck, not saying a word. 

They drove home in silence. 

* * *

ALTERNATE thread Part 9 - James 

Blair walked into the loft ahead of Jim, not certain if it was just nerves at not knowing what to say or anger that his friend would be so presumptuous. What if Michael were more than just a friend? Blair knew that the kiss out in the lot hadn't meant anything -- he and Michael had stopped sleeping together years ago and never really missed it. But as far as Jim knew, Michael was Blair's one and only, truest love in the world. He decided that he was furious, and turned, fist clenching. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" 

* * *

ALTERNATE thread Part 10 - Miss Muffet 

"Keeping you from getting hurt, arrested or making a jack-ass out of yourself," Jim shot back. "And what the hell did you think you were doing?!" 

Blair gulped. How to answer that landmine of a question... Truth, lie or something in between. He decided to go for caution. "I have friends, fellow students, who are gay, we hang out once in a while. Nothing wrong with that. It certainly isn't against the law," he ended with more asperity than when he started. 

Jim turned away. When he spoke, this time his voice was softer. "And the kiss? What was that?" 

* * *

ALTERNATE thread Part 11 - Cybel 

"That was friendship, Jim. Not courting, not cruising, just simple friendship." 

"You often kiss your male friends, Chief? If so, it's an idiosyncracy I've missed up to now." 

Blair ran his hands through his hair in frustration, staring down at the floor. Jim was going to be difficult about this. Why, when he really, _really_ needed to come up with a good story to get him off the hook on this one, was his mind a blank? Because, he thought, I want to tell him the truth. I want him to know, finally, who I am and what I want. 

* * *

ALTERNATE thread Part 12 - Ann 

*An idiosyncrasy he'd missed? What was Jim getting at? That he'd never noticed Blair kiss a guy before, or he missed that Blair didn't kiss  him? Was he just making things up to fit his own fantasies?* 

Risking a glance up at his friend, Blair found a challenging, defensive look on that stoic face. "Look, Jim...." *C'mon, Sandburg, he was really cool about Naomi and everything. Maybe he's really gonna be okay with this.* "I... kissed Michael because... he and I used to be... physically close." 

"What?" 

*Great term, Sandburg!* "Well, we weren't exactly lovers, but we did... have sex." 

* * *

ALTERNATE thread Part 13 - Cybel 

"Sex, Sandburg?" 

Oh shit. Jim's face had gone bland - that expressionless mask he wore for anything from hurt feelings he didn't want to admit to, to rage that might explode at any moment. Blair felt his heart rate kick into overdrive, and he started to backpedal - fast. 

"Hey, man," he smiled weakly, swallowing past the panic that was suddenly welling up inside of him, "no biggy. I mean, it's not like I'm gay or anything. I'm just..." He searched for the right words to make things right again and found none. 

"Bi?" Jim finished for him, his face still unreadable. 

* * *

ALTERNATE thread Part 14 - James 

"Well, yeah," Blair shrugged weakly. "It's no big deal." For him, it never had been. He'd been 20 years old before he'd even realised it was unusual -- what a hell of a year that had been. 

"And it didn't occur to you to say something?" 

"Like when?" 

Jim gave him a look of exasperation, which might have also been anger \-- or something else. "You're always talking about the girls you're dating, girls you want to date. But never the guys." 

"I haven't dated any guys since I met you. Haven't wanted to date any oth--" Blair slammed his jaw closed. 

* * *

ALTERNATE thread Part 15 - Miss Muffet 

"Dated any other what? Man? Does that mean you'd like to date me?" 

Blair still couldn't read much on that granite face opposite his. Deny or confirm. *Make a decision, Sandburg.* Crossing his fingers mentally, Blair took a deep breath and let it out gradually. 

"Yes." *Balls in your court now, Jim.* 

After staring hard at Blair for a moment, Jim relaxed his stance and his expression. He gave a small smile before saying wryly, "Way to go, Chief. Certainly have more balls than I do." 

Encouraged Blair said softly, "Okay. Your turn. What were you doing in the club?" 

* * *

ALTERNATE thread Part 16 - Michelle 

Jim snorted and said, "Guess I deserve that one, huh?" Sighing, he turned away from Blair. He stared out the window so long, Blair was sure the conversation was over. He had just decided to take off when Jim sighed again. 

"I don't really know. Curiosity, I guess. Maybe a test." He paused, and Blair could see the strong jaw in profile, working on his next words. 

"It was overwhelming, the smell of all those men on the prowl, the voices, everything." He turned toward Blair. "What I do know, is that I didn't find what I needed in that bar." 

* * *

ALTERNATE thread Part 17 - James 

Blair watched his face; still couldn't read anything from it. He waited for more of Jim's revelation and when nothing was forthcoming, he nodded. He tried to ignore what he was feeling inside -- that wasn't the sound of a heart breaking, was it? He couldn't have gone from no hope to hope in so short a time? 

"Found out you aren't into men, huh?" 

He didn't hear Jim walk over, but suddenly there he was, in front of him. 

"Found out I wasn't into strangers." 

Blair looked up, confused... surprised. "You--" 

One hand cupped his cheek in a familiar gesture. 

* * *

ALTERNATE thread Part 18 - Ann 

"I guess I've learned a lot from you. Never thought in a million years I'd be doing this...." And with that, Jim leaned forward, eyes open, gauging the response as he brushed his lips against Blair's. 

"B... but...." That was all he could get out, as Jim smiled a little, and leaned in again, hand still cupping his face, eyes still checking on him. Blair gave up -- if this was a mistake, then to hell with it, he'd get over it; he always had before. He reached out, grabbing onto Jim's neck and tipping his face to meet that mouth. 

* * *

ALTERNATE thread Part 19 - Cybel 

The kiss took Blair by surprise. Somehow he hadn't been expecting gentleness, though perhaps he should have been; this was _Jim_ , after all. 

Not that the kiss was chaste -- oh no, it was anything but chaste. But Jim's lips parted in invitation, not demand, and his tongue teased across Blair's teeth, then withdrew, deferring to Blair as he did when Blair assumed his role as Guide... 

Blair's eyes, which had drifted shut in ecstasy, snapped open again, and he pulled back to look up at Jim in amazement. 

"You've never done this before, have you? With another guy, I mean." 

* * *

ALTERNATE thread Part 20 - Ann in * _asterisks_ *, Jana in regular text, doctoring in CAPS 

**JIM GAVE HIM that look. Like this wasn't the most incredible, surreal, life-changing thing they could possibly do.** "Not really, just some mutual jerking off back in high school. Both of us were too ' macho ' to even think of anything more." 

"And now?" Blair asked haltingly, his breath a soft caress on Jim's face. **Trying to rebuild his fantasy of how this might go, now struggling to incorporate a vision of a passive Jim, Blair WAITED.** 

Claiming Sandburg's slightly muscular body in an embrace which spoke of tender possession Jim replied, "Now, here's what I care about Chief \- you. I love you Blair." 

**Blair used that kiss to coax a response from his companion. He tried to think like a seductive lover, a part of him afraid that if he couldn't do this 'right', Jim might not like it.** 

Taking advantage of Blair's open mouth Jim RETURNED THE kiss . . . a kiss which did not begin chaste and evolved into something which echoed wild drums and thunder. 

* * *

ALTERNATE thread Part 21 - Miss Muffet 

Before he lost thought altogether, Blair mused distractedly if getting swept off his feet was not the most wonderful sensation in the world. The warm press of lips on his and the caress of Jim's tongue taking possession of his mouth sent a roaring through his ears. It barely registered that Jim's hands were sliding through his hair and pressing in the small of his back, cherishing and exciting at the same time. 

Jim broke the kiss and his lips traveled instantly to Blair's left ear; lips and teeth sucking and pulling on the lobe gently, tonguing the earring there. 

* * *

ALTERNATE thread Part 22 - Joanne 

His tongue drifted upwards to delicately trace Blair's ear until it came around again to dip lightly inside, tasting, leaving a wet path in its wake. 

With a low growl, he buried his face in the tangled curls and inhaled deeply, pressing Blair's body hard against his own. His body ignited then with a throbbing heat, sparked by the scent and feel of the tight body. Cupping Blair's bottom in both big hands, he lifted him from the floor. 

Blair wrapped his legs around Jim's waist, and taking the big man's face in his hands, he kissed him tenderly, sweetly. 

* * *

ALTERNATE thread Part 23 - Cybel 

Jim returned the kiss with single-minded passion, swaying slightly as all sensation zeroed in on the taste of Blair's mouth...which was suddenly gone. 

Confused, Jim frowned, focusing in on the laughing face inches - too far - away from his. "What?" he managed after a strangled intake of much needed air. 

Laughter still dancing in his eyes, Blair said, "You zone out now, Jim, and we're both going to hit the floor." He wiggled slightly to remind Jim of his somewhat precarious, limpet-like position against the other man. "How about hitting the sheets instead?" 

With a nod, Jim swung them around toward the bedroom. 

* * *

ALTERNATE thread Part 24 - Ann 

Blair was not too far gone to worry as they ascended the stairs, part of him wanting to enjoy the feeling of being carried, wanted, but part of him terrified of falling -- either down the stairs, or in love so deeply --they both seemed to feel the same, just now. 

Once upstairs, Jim retook his mouth, again inviting Blair's explorations. Taking a deep breath, Blair couldn't help himself, looking into Jim's eyes, afraid of his own feelings. 

"Hey, Sandburg," the big man chided gently. "Don't worry about it, just enjoy it. Take your own advice -- just concentrate on the moment." 

* * *

ALTERNATE thread Part 25 - James 

Blair knew it would be easy. Easy to give in, let go, and return the kiss and more, so much more... All he'd been wanting, offered to him for the taking. Why was he hesitating? He wanted this. He trusted Jim, knew Jim wouldn't abandon him... 

He froze with that thought, dimly felt Jim's hands fall away from his shoulders. How many people had he loved, and not lost? 

"Blair, what's wrong?" 

He met Jim's eyes, seeing only concern. "I don't..." He couldn't say it. If he didn't love Jim, then it could be easy. Fun. And he'd lose everything.... 

* * *

ALTERNATE thread Part 26 - Thordis 

Jim enfolded Blair in his arms and moved him down to the bed. "You don't what? It's okay, I'm here." 

"It's just that.. If I love you then there's the possibility I could lose you. If I don't love you it's safe, it could be just fun, but not loving you means I give up a part of me...." 

Jim stemmed the flow with a kiss. "Shhhh." He tightened his embrace. "I love you and I'll always be here, with you. A Sentinel stays with his Guide remember? It's okay Blair. We love each other, then nothing can touch us." 

* * *

ready to continue! 


End file.
